dark_sun_tides_of_firefandomcom-20200214-history
Half-Elves
Ecology & Information ---- Physical Description A half-elf is like there elven parents rather tall, between 6 and 6-1/2 feet on average, though they’re neither as slender as elves nor as broad as humans. They can weigh anywhere from 170-210 with men only slightly taller and heavier than women. They have deeply defined facial features, clearly more so than a human, but based solely on his countenance a half-elf can usually pass as a elf or a human. Personality Half‐elves are notorious loners. Many Athasians believe that half‐elves combine the worst traits of both races, but the most difficult aspect of half‐elves – their lack of self–confidence – comes not from their mixed origins but rather from a life of rejection from both parent races. Half‐elves try in vain to gain the respect of humans or elves. Relations Humans distrust the half‐elf’s Elven nature, while elves have no use for their mixed–blood children; Elven traditions demand that such children be left behind. Human society gives half‐elves have a better chance of survival, but even less kindness. Half‐elves sometimes find friendship among muls or even Thri‐kreen. Half‐elves will cooperate with companions when necessary, but find it difficult to rely on anyone. Many half‐elves also turn to the animal world for company, training creatures to be servants and friends. Ironically, the survival skills and animal affinity that half‐elves developed to cope with isolation make them valuable beast handlers in human society. Environment Despite their unique nature, half‐elves don’t form communities. The few half‐elves that settle down tend to live among humans who, unlike elves, at least find a use for them. Alignment Lawful and neutral half‐elves labor for acceptance from a parent race, while chaotic ones have given up on acceptance, electing instead to reject the society that has rejected them. Magic Half‐elves often take up arcane studies, because it is a solitary calling. Psionics Mastery of the Way often provides the independence and self–knowledge that half‐elves seek, and membership in a psionic academy can provide the half‐elf with acceptance. Religion Because of their alienation from society and their affinity with animals, half‐elves make excellent druids. Some half‐elves turn their resentment of society into a profession and become sullen, bullying templars. As clerics, they are drawn to water’s healing influence. Language & Names Half‐elves all speak the Common tongue. A few half‐elves pick up the Elven language. Half‐elves nearly always have human names. Unable to run as elves, they never receive Elven given names, or acceptance in an Elven tribe that they could use as surname. Racial Traits ---- Ability Scores Half-Elves gain a +2 bonus to Dexterity. Also a Half-Elf may choose any other ability score, except for Charisma, and give it a +1 bonus. Speed Half-Elves base land speed is 30 feet. Size Half-Elves are Medium sized creatures. Darkvision Half-elves, thanks to their elven blood, can see up to 30 feet in darkness. Of Two Worlds You gain advantage on Deception checks made to deceive others about your race. For all effects related to race, a half‐elf is considered an elf. Half‐elves, for example, are just as vulnerable to effects that affect elves as their elf ancestors are. Skill Versatility You are gain proficiency in two skills of your choice. Animal Affinity You have advantage on Animal Handling checks, and Survival checks related to Animal Tracks. Languages You can speak Common, Elven and one other language of your choice. Half-Elves often travel amongst the many different races of Athas, belonging to no one group, and therefore pick up the languages of the native inhabitants. Category:Races